memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Forum:Prośby i uwagi do adminów
Dziesiąty Dziobowy → (action=edit}} Odpowiedz | action=watch}} Obserwuj) __TOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Ten topic to swoista książka życzeń i zażaleń. Masz jakieś uwagi odnośnie MA, lub pracy któregokolwiek z adminów? Chcesz coś skrytykować, lub przeciwnie - pochwalić? Masz jakąś prośbę, lub chcesz podzielić się z nami jakimiś przemyśleniami? Zapraszamy. Po to jest ta strona. :) ---- Zabezpieczenia Paradoks napisał: "Czy Ty aby nie przesadzasz? Wszystko blokować? W końcu Ideą Wiki jest zasada: Śmiało modyfikuj strony". Zasadą Wiki jest również fakt, iż jeśli chodzi o strony użytkowników nikt oprócz samych zainteresowanych nie ma nic do roboty przy osobistych stronach userów, w związku z czym uważam, że Q dobrze pomyślal z tymi zabezpieczeniami. Jeśli nie zamykasz drzwi do mieszkania to wcale nie znaczy, że zgadzasz się na to, by ktokolwiek wlazł ci i przemeblowanie zrobił. Semper malus :Dobra, to Twoją stronę zabezpieczę... Czekam na kolejne opinie... Nie tylko w tej sprawie... --Q Original 12:15, 10 sie 2007 (UTC) Strony kategorii Jak będą wyglądać strony kategorii? Nie tak jak w wersji en? Pah Wraith 09:21, 17 sie 2007 (UTC) :Chyba tak. Właśnie nad nimi pracuje. Paradoks 12:14, 17 sie 2007 (UTC) Strona główna - pierwsze podejście Opinie nie-adminów także są bardzo ważne, więc napiszę tu to samo co na admińskim forum. Tak więc pozwoliłem sobie przygotować taką oto surową wersję nowej szaty graficznej strony głównej. Jest to praktycznie kalka z en wiki, choć m.in. zrobiłem praktycznie od podstaw szablon paneli. Resztą mojej ciężkiej pracy :) były tłumaczenia. Ogólnie więc należy tylko uzupełnić panele, zajmowanie obecnie przez "kolumnę testową". I o tym właśnie chciałbym pomonologiwać. :) Zacznijmy od okresowo zmienianych paneli z, czyli Artykuł i grafika miesiąca/tygodnia oraz ciekawostki. Ciekawe rzeczy, na pewno bardzo urozmaicają stronę główna. IMHO można by pójść w ślady m.in. fr i bodajże de wiki i dodać do tego jeszcze cytat miesiąca, bo jak zapewne wiemy Star Trek jest pełny ciekawych, filozoficznych, lub komicznych kwestii. Ale IMHO jest to sprawa drugorzędna. Trzeba by było przy tym stworzyć całą infrastrukturę :), podstrony itp. Spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy, nie mamy obecnie chyba żadnego idealnie dopracowanego artykułu, który w pełni zasłużyłby na medal. IMHO więc jeśli będziemy mieli kilka już kilka medalowych artów, zainteresowanie MA wzrośnie (nowa strona główna ma nam to zapewnić), i załatwimy najważniejsze sprawy które wypunktowałem gdzieś tam wyżej. Może tak być? Dalej... Latest news. Jeśli ktoś zadeklarowałby się sumiennie aktualizować takie cuś, to nie widzę przeszkód. Mogłyby to być po prostu tłumaczenia zdań z en. Choć nie jest to jednak najważniejsze, nie jest to głupi pomysł. Jest ktoś zainteresowany taką posadą? :) Podobnym panelem jest Upcoming or Recent Episodes and Media. Obecnie Treka emitują dwa kanały, AXN i AXN Sci-fi. Raz na miesiąc zdarzy się emisja jakiegoś filmu. Tak więc moim zdaniem nie jest to niezbędne. Zainteresowani bez problemu znajdą godziny nadawania seriali, a o emisjach filmów można informować z Aktualnościach, czyli to, co omówiliśmy wcześniej :). Jest też kalendarium, czyli Today in Trek history. Pomysł bardzo fajny strony zmieniają się automatycznie przed oprogramowanie. Wypisane są rocznice jakie niesie każdy nowy dzień. Bardzo fajne, ale strasznie dużo z tym roboty. Trzeba by tłumaczyć 365 stron z rocznicami, pomijając szablony, etc. Zostawmy na później... No i mamy też Editing Memory Alpha, czyli swoisty zbiór najważniejszych linków. IMHO ważna rzecz, więc po przeróbkach powinna się znaleźć w szeregach strony głównej. I (oprócz siostrzanych Wikii, których nie mamy) skończyły się Panele na en. Co nam jest potrzebne? Przydałaby się ładna lista wszystkich seriali i filmów ST. Można by też pomyśleć o czymś takim jak "Kooperacja", czyli lista ważnych artykułów nienapisanych, niekompletnych, oraz lista właśnie tłumaczonych stron, stubów. Hmm... i to chyba wszystko. Tak więc wychodzi 3-5 paneli. I jakie opinie? Nie bójcie się sugerować nowych pomysłów. Pzdr, Paradoks 13:15, 7 wrz 2007 (UTC) *Gratuluję i popieram. Z hasłami typu: "sumiennie" i "systematycznie" proszę się jednak do mnie nie zbliżać ;P Pah Wraith 20:47, 7 wrz 2007 (UTC) **Nie będę ukrywał, że pisząc to, myślałem właśnie o Tobie. :D Paradoks 07:48, 8 wrz 2007 (UTC) ***Świetna robota. Widzę jak postępy idą dalej. Ja miałem pewne "zawirowania" i trochę znów musiałem się opuścić w edycji MA, ale myślę, że w weekend będę w stanie potłumaczyć parę tekstów informacyjnych dla polskiej MA. Postępy strony głównej są naprawdę świetne - gratulacje. :) Domko 06:35, 19 wrz 2007 (UTC) ****Trzymam za słowo. :) Paradoks 19:06, 19 wrz 2007 (UTC) *****Także gratuluję :))--Q Original 04:01, 25 wrz 2007 (UTC) Powtażające się aktykuły. Pragnę zauważyć że istnieją 2 identyczne artykuły o o DS9. Ferengi Zamiescilem artykuł o Ferengi o icg planacie i o zasadach zaboru ale prosil bym adminów o umieszczenie je w odpowiednich kategoriach bo jakos nie wiem jak to zrobic :( Sortowanie Dlaczego większość osób bazie jest sortowanych według imienia? ;) Jamjumetley 18:23, 21 cze 2008 (UTC) :Masz na myśli kategorie? Hasła są tam sortowane automatycznie alfabetycznie, tak więc Data znajdzie się przed Worfem, tak jak D jest przed W, ale to chyba wiesz. :D Normalnie kategoryzujemy artykuł poprzez zwykłe napisanie nazwy kategorii między nawiasami kwadratowymi, np. Kategoria:Osoby. W celach porządkowych kategorie powinny być linkowane na samym końcu artykułu (za nimi dajemy tylko i wyłącznie interwiki, do winnych wersji językowych). :Kategoria:Aktorzy jest posortowana prawidłowo, według nazwisk. To samo powinno dotyczyć postaci mających nazwisko. Aby to zrobić wpisujemy Nazwisko, imię, np. Picard, Jean-Luc. Jeśli Ci się nudzi możesz się tym zająć :D, masz nasze błogosławieństwo. :) To monotonna i nudna robota, choć prędzej czy później będzie trzeba się tym zająć. Można też przy okazji ogólnej poprawy jakości artykułów. Pozdrawiam. Paradoks 19:01, 23 cze 2008 (UTC)